The Center for Integrated Environmental Health Sciences (CIEHS) goals are to understand how life style factors interact with exposure to environmental toxicants in human health and disease, and to enhance the capacity for environmental health research at the University of Louisville (UofL). UofL shared resource facility cores offer cutting edge scientific services, enabling access to high-end equipment, advanced techniques and specialized expertise that would typically be inaccessible for an investigator. It is essential for the modern environmental health scientist to understand the numerous available shared resource facility cores; in terms of accessibility, effective experimental design, data- acquisition and -analyses. The Integrated Toxicomics and Environmental Measurement Facility Core (ITEMFC) will create a central resource for CIEHS members, allowing them to understand, access and effectively use environmental ?omics resources. The ITEMFC will coordinate activities between CIEHS members and the existing UofL shared resource facility cores. The ITEMFC will be comprised of six discrete technology-centric components: genomics/ transcriptomics, proteomics, metabolomics, metallomics, metagenomics, and controlled inhalation exposure studies. The ITEMFC will focus its efforts on advising investigators on study design, facilitating shared resource facility cores use, and educating Center members and trainees on these technologies. Additionally, the ITEMFC will facilitate the transfer of ?omics data to the Biostatistics and Informatics Facility Core (BIFC). It will accomplish these goals through the following specific aims: Aim 1. Increase access and facilitate use of UofL shared resource facility cores. ITEMFC will serve our members by (a) explaining the various cores and how they operate, (b) establishing direct interactions with the right shared resource director to select the appropriate technology. We will aid in experimental design and closely collaborate with all Facility Cores to streamline sample handling and data analysis. The ITEMFC will also supplement the cost of member studies. Aim 2. Cultivate awareness, interest and understanding of the ITEMFC shared resource facility cores. The ITEMFC will support CIEHS members by (a) drawing attention to the shared resource facility cores, (b) suggesting how the ITEMFC may enhance their approach in answering their research questions, and (c) support educating the next generation of environmental scientists in the various technologies. Aim 3. Facilitate submission of CIEHS members? grant applications proposing to use ITEMFC Resources. The ITEMFC will support CIEHS members in their grant applications that include ?omics-based aims. The integrated services and expertise of the ITEMFC are essential to achieve CIEHS goals and to make progress with regard to understanding the diverse pathological consequences of exposure to environmental toxicants together with lifestyle factors.